Javier Salazar
Javier Salazar is a member of the Navy SEALs but also works for Cordis Die as a double agent in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, where he is a part of David Mason's team. He accompanies Section on most of his missions in the future levels of the game until he is revealed to be the quaternary antagonist of the game, revealing himself to be a mole for Cordis Die in Odysseus where he will be either killed or detained, depending on the player's choices. Biography Salazar grew up in Nicaragua during Menendez's rise to power, eventually growing up to join the U.S. military. As part of J-SOC, he accompanied the team consisting of David Mason, Harper, Crosby and himself to an underground facility where they learned of suspicious activity that Raul Menendez was up to in Myanmar. Salazar also assists the team in infiltrating Colossus in Karma and Anthem in Pakistan. During Cordis Die's assault on the U.S.S. Barack Obama, Salazar is revealed to be in league/association with Menendez, when he assists Menendez in taking over the Obama's control room first by letting him free in the interrogation room, and then by killing two guards (and Farid or Chloe Lynch. DeFalco can also be killed by US sailors on the bridge, depending on previous missions) after Briggs orders to shoot Menendez (who holds him hostage) through Briggs. He then asks Menendez to spare Briggs' life, stating that the admiral is a good man, however the player is still given a choice to kill Briggs. If the player kills Briggs, Salazar shouts "You said no unnecessary killing!" (to which Menendez responds "I decide what is necessary!"). If the player only wounds him, Salazar thanks Menendez for sparing him, with Menendez saying he wanted Briggs to see the aftermath. As a third option the player can choose to do nothing. Doing so result in Briggs attempting to attack Menendez, but is stopped by a blow to his head by Salazar and the game proceeds just as if you had chosen to wound him. After Menendez successfully hacked the U.S. satellite network controls the U.S. military drone fleet and just before he escapes in a FA38 fighter, Salazar surrenders without a fight after Chloe wakes up and sees the Celerium virus in the U.S. military computer and she will regain control of the U.S. satellite network by using one of the traces in the source of the transmission. (Depends of player's choice) Outcome 1=If Harper was killed by Farid in Achilles' Veil then Salazar will be taken into custody and never seen again. If the Strike Force missions are complete then he will survive and will stay in custody. |-| Outcome 2=If Harper survives Achilles' Veil, he will pull out his Five Seven and summarily executes Salazar with a shot to the head. |-| Outcome 3=If Harper was killed and the Strike Force missions are incomplete or if Briggs was killed, it is assumed that Salazar will be killed by drones when they destroy the Barack Obama. Gallery Salazar Karma BOII.png|Salazar in "Karma". Salazar's_Ad_BOII.png|Salazar looking at his ad. Salazar's Death BOII.png|Salazar's death in "Odysseus" at the hands of Harper (player-determined). Slazar, arrested.jpg|Salazar arrested (player-determined). Salazar, traitor.jpg|Salazar, traitor. SalazarWithHelmet.jpg|Salazar wearing a helmet in Myanmar. Trivia *After Harper executes Salazar, his corpse will still appear as an ally and shooting it will result in a friendly fire. *Salazar has two M9 pistols holstered, however when he draws one of them, the M9 turns into a Five Seven. *Salazar can be seen in the outro dancing and is seen dancing next to Harper, still wearing his SEAL uniform. es:Salazar Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cordis Die/Menendez Cartel/Merc Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Joint Special Operations Command Characters